criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tip of The Iceberg
The Tip of The Iceberg is the seventy eighth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the final case in Eurasia and the twentieth of the World Edition. Case Background After the events of the last case on Mongolia, the team reached Irkutsk in Russia to meet Kit Gozlov. Kuno managed to trace the phone call made on the last case to the Kazansky Church but when the team arrived they only found a disfigured man burned to death. In the autopsy, Amelia found a note in the victim's hand saying '' Frost Burn''. The team quickly found out that the killer was indeed the Frost Sniper and that he was in Irkutsk. The team ended up interogating 5 suspect that were at least one flaged in a murder investigation around Eurasia including Petra Marinova, Sergey Abrosimov and Benjamin Bjorn. But none of them ended up being the Frost Sniper only leaving Celestina Rosengartenia and Olivios Holt. In a shocking turn of the events the killer and the Frost Sniper ended up being Olivios Holt. When the team approached Olivios, he started laughing and he didn't try to deny it, he simply started giving his motives of the murders of Chief Acalupta, Aiden Ionian and Kit Gozlov. He killed Acalupta to show that he was superior to them all and also because Chief Acalupta was investigating him and he found a large piece of evidence about Olivios' corruption and connection to STIGMA projects.He then felt a need to kill more and decided to kill Aiden Ionian because he felt that a rat like him didn't deserve to live. He also said he killer Kit because he was going to reveal his identity so to protect himself he burned him. Marina entered the room and said to the player that they should sent Olivios to a asylum as he was clearly in a delusion created by STIGMA. In Cold Hearts (6/6) the team found Olivios phone in a safe. After analysing it, Kuno found out that Olivios sent a encripted message to a unknown person saying «Light the Ash in India». The team remembered that Kit also said in Mongolia that STIGMA's secret project was being runned in India. So Chief Wong promoted the player to Asia to find out what the newest project from STIGMA was. Victim *'Kit Gozlov '(Found burned to death) Murder Weapon *'Flamethrower' Killer *'Olivios Holt' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The Suspect knows tarot. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The Suspect knows tarot. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats pumpkin soup. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has blonde hair *The Suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect knows tarot. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The Suspect knows tarot. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has blonde hair *The Suspect has scratches. Killer's Profile *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer knows tarot. *The killer has scratches. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes